


Fool Me Once

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 6 [61]
Category: Bad Blood - Taylor Swift (Music Video)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Handcuffs, Manipulation, Post-Canon, Post-Coital, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:28:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I knew you’d come back to the wild side,” Arsyn purred, rolling over onto her stomach on the motel bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fool Me Once

**Author's Note:**

  * For [paperclipbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclipbitch/gifts).



> For the Femslash100 Drabble Tag 6 prompt: Arsyn/Catastrophe - not this time.
> 
> Takes place shortly after the events of the video.

“I knew you’d come back to the wild side,” Arsyn purred, rolling over onto her stomach on the motel bed. They had to find somewhere out of the way so neither of their teams could find them—at least not right away. “No hard feelings, right, Kitty?”

Catastrophe fixed her lip gloss in the bathroom mirror. She cringed when she noticed a red-purple love bite on her shoulder—Arsyn’s calling card. “Of course not,” she said, glad she was out of sight from her still-naked ex-lover arch-nemesis fuck-buddy _whatever_ they were. “You were just doing a job.” She walked out into the room, wearing nothing but her black lace underwear and a slash of MAC Pink Lemonade.

“God, I missed you,” Arsyn said, dark hair falling down in her eyes as she looked up at Catastrophe. “Come here. We can spend the night. Our teams are idiots, they’ll never find us.”

Catastrophe smiled and straddled the other woman on the bed, arching down so Arsyn could press her face between her breasts. “I wish I could, baby,” she said, and Arsyn groaned, squeezing Catastrophe’s small breasts hard enough for her long nails to dig deliciously into the sensitive flesh. “But not this time.”

Before Arsyn could realize what was happening, Catastrophe ducked down and swiped a pair of steel handcuffs off her belt from the floor, clapping one on Arsyn’s wrist and the other on the solid oak headboard.

Catastrophe would go meet her team, but Arsyn wasn’t going anywhere.


End file.
